The Royal Guard
by CJS51703
Summary: Gerson says in Waterfall that Undyne had to fight her way to the top of the Guard. What was that fight like for her?
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! I'll give you this reasoning behind this story: music is a great inspiration. Anyways, Undyne belongs to Toby Fox, everyone else who's kind of an extra belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: A New Recruit**

One only had to be nineteen to join the Royal Guard. Every five years, a new recruitment was sent out across the Underground for anyone who wanted to join. It was right after Undyne's twentieth birthday when the recruitment call came.

And she was raring to go.

XxX

It was a long walk to the castle. Undyne steeled her nerves and pulled her hair back with her black hair back with her black hair band. Then, she walked to the Guards at the door.

"Who are you?" the one on the left asked.

"Undyne Undying. I'm here to join the Royal Guard training," Undyne said. She couldn't help but notice that the guards were both taller and more muscular than her. Then again, it wasn't like she had access to a gym where she lived.

"A girl, huh?" the guard on the right asked. He punched Undyne on the shoulder. The blow caused her to take a step back, but she came back.

"Inside. The recruits are all at the throne room. And by the way," the right guard said, smirking, "don't call it quits when you break a nail."

XxX

Undyne found herself to be the only girl there. Also that she was the shortest, and the least muscular by appearance. Still, she walked in confidently.

_Do it for her... do it for her... _she repeated in her head like a mantra.

"Attention!"

She and everyone else moved to stand stiff and straight, shoulder to shoulder in line. In front of them, in silver armor, was the Captain of the Royal Guard. He was a wolf monster, with gray fur and a hardened expression. "So... you all think you have what it takes to be in the king's army?" he asked.

There were a few nods across the line.

"Alright. From this point on, you will refer to me only as Captain Graystone. Am I understood?" Captain Graystone asked. There were more nods. Then, he noticed something.

"We've never had a female among our ranks before," he commented.

"How much you willing to be she leaves in an hour?" a voice on the left asked. "I'd be shocked if she lasted that long," a voice to the right commented.

Undyne felt her temper flare a bit.

"What's your name?" Captain Graystone asked. "Undyne. I'm here to join the Guard, just as the rest of you are," Undyne said.

"Well, then," Captain Graystone said, amused, "let's see what these recruits can do."

XxX

"First, we do basic tests. You can't begin Guard training until I know what you as yourself can do. As you can see, I have these training Dummies for you. They're Mad Dummies, so fight them with your best ability," Captain Graystone said. He'd lead the hopeful cadets to an open field, filled with Mad Dummies.

"We don't get paid enough for this!" one barked. "We didn't volunteer for this!" another objected.

"Summon your weapon of choice!" Captain Graystone ordered. Everyone went to a Dummy. Undyne summoned a spear, twirling it in her hand.

_Just... sexism from a bunch of punks. Prove you're as strong as them, _she thought. But something took her legs out from beneath her, and she fell right onto the ground.

"Off the ground!" Captain Graystone snapped.

Undyne got up, but she couldn't help notice the monster with a bow staff and a smile on his face.

*****And this is what I have for the start of a story. Why I get so many ideas for new stories before I actually have to take big exams is beyond me. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of this story. And I'm pretty happy with how this one came out. Undyne belongs to Toby Fox, Captain Graystone belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: After Hours**

For the remainder of the day, Undyne was only further and further made fun of or her attempts to show her abilities were sabotaged. She was just getting frustrated at the end of the day.

"Alright. For those of you willing to come back, come here at seven AM sharp. Break!" Captain Graystone called. Everyone began to walk out.

However, Undyne felt a tug on the back of her shirt as she left. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Captain Graystone?" she asked.

"Yeah. Undyne, I've been watching you ever since you walked in. Come with me," the wolf said.

So, Undyne followed him.

XxX

It was nighttime-not that there was any difference in the Underground, really. Undyne and Captain Graystone went up to the rooftop of the castle and sat on the ledge, overlooking the area before them. Captain Graystone took out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. "Want one?" he asked. Undyne sighed. "Sure."

So, they sat there, smoking in the silence of the night.

"I noticed a pattern today," Captain Graystone said at last. "There were people trying to make me look bad. All because I'm a girl," Undyne grumbled, letting smoke out from her lips.

"Well, if I've learned anything in my time as a captain, it's that people are there to learn to protect _themselves _as well as their homeland. They also don't want people to think they're weak. A lot of people think girls are weak," Captain Graystone said.

Undyne's grip tightened on her cigarette between her fingers. "Do you _think _I'm weak?" she asked. She put it back it her mouth, although she was trying not to crush it between her sharp teeth.

"No, no. If anything, you're strong. I saw a lot of potential in you today. And... this isn't the first time there's been an interesting woman who's been oppressed in front of me," Captain Graystone said.

"So I'm an interesting woman now?" Undyne asked.

"Well, I've never seen a female applicant for the Guard. And trust me, I've seen a lot of people in my time at this job. What made you wanna join?" Captain Graystone inquired.

Undyne was quiet for several moments. She looked down. "Reasons I can't say," she mumbled. She turned to the captain. "Who's the other woman you thought was interesting?"

"It's my wife. Wonderful woman. But she always was ignored growing up. The youngest of six children, she told me," Captain Graystone said. "I don't have any siblings," Undyne said.

"Leanne felt like she was more important when she got older. She got more respect," Captain Graystone explained. He looked to the monster next to him. "Maybe the longer you hang around and the more you put into this, then perhaps everyone else will give you respect."

Undyne thought on that. The logic did make sense. She put out her cigarette. "Thanks," she said.

"I try to do make than just train my recruits. Go home now," Captain Graystone said.

So, Undyne got up from the ledge. "I'll be back at seven."

XxX

The walk Undyne took back to her little home in Waterfall felt longer than normal. And it seemed like the water coming down wasn't even there, as far as she could hear. When she stepped inside, it was with a sigh.

There were boxes scattered around, and there was a mattress, pillow, blanket, and picture on the floor. She had only just moved into the little place, so everything was still a mess. She reached into a box with her clothes in it, putting on sleep pants and a t-shirt. She laid down under the blanket, putting her eye patch and hair tie to the side. But she did one last thing before she went to sleep; it was what she did every night.

She looked at the picture of her mother, laying on her pillow. The only thing she had left of her mother after over ten years.

"Don't worry, Mom," she said. "I'll get into the Guard. Just like you and Dad did."

Putting the picture with her hair tie and eye patch, she went to sleep.

She needed to rest before her second day of training and her first day of proving what she was truly made of.

*****Okay, random side note: if you've never heard of Tim Hawkins, then please go look up his comedy videos. I've had them on in the background while I'm typing this. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! Good news: I finished my final exam today and am officially done with school for the year. Bad news: I'm starting out summer sick. Well, at least I have you guys... right? Anyways, Undyne belongs to Toby Fox, anyone else belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Respect**

The next day, Undyne was far more confident. She walked forward to the castle, standing to her full height of six-five. She tightened her ponytail and adjusted her eye patch.

The same two guards stood at the door. "Well, this is a surprise," the one on the left said smugly.

"Shut up," was all Undyne said, not even looking up as she walked in.

XxX

The amount of recruits in the throne room had whittled down a bit compared to the previous day's number. Captain Graystone walked in front of them.

"Attention!"

His voice got everyone to stand straight. "Thank you. Now, I run my Guard well, and run it with respect. Meaning that there will be no acting like bratty children. Is that clear?" he asked.

There was a chorus of agreements throughout the room.

XxX

At some point in the day, there were sparring exercises in partners without use of magic. A red reptillian monster was paired off with Undyne. "Begin!" Captain Graystone ordered. With that, each pair began to fight.

"And what would your name be, girlie?" the reptillian monsters asked, entertained.

Undyne ducked out of the way of a kick. "Undyne," she said. She had to ignore the words and focus on her combat. But she couldn't quite do that.

"I'm Lamar. And I'm also going to assume that Graystone gave that little sermon on respect for you?" Lamar guessed, grabbing Undyne's ponytail to hold her in place as he kneed her in the stomach.

She delivered a sharp punch to his to his chest to get him to back off. "He didn't. Guards are teams, not petty rivalries. So get it through your thick head that I'm as strong as anyone else here," she said.

Lamar swung his foot up to kick her in the jaw, and a punch to the face knocked her down. He stood over her. "Wanna bet?"

Undyne growled. She grabbed his wrists and twisted them as she pulled down, then kicked him in the ribs so he filled and landed on his back.

Undyne got up and knelt down so her knee was pressing into Lamar's stomach. "Put your money where your mouth is and I'll be rich."

XxX

As the day went on, Lamar's words still rang throughout Undyne's mind. Had Captain Graystone only made that speech for her sake?

_No, _she thought, _any good Guard needs to have respect. That's how all of this works, after all. _But perhaps that thought was just to relax her own insecurities.

Even if she couldn't help what they were.

*****Forgive me if this was kinda bad, I was trying to find a good place to go and I wrote part of this after a history exam that wore my brain out. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! I think this chapter turned out pretty good, and I hope you will agree. Undyne and a certain dinosaur belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: A Girl Worth Fighting For**

All throughout the day, Undyne couldn't clear her mind. She just couldn't rid herself of the thought that the sermon on respect was because she was there.

So after the others had left, she stormed off.

XxX

The water at the dump usually was cold to anyone who walked through it. But as Undyne trudged through it, she didn't even feel what she was ankle-deep in.

She walked along, a freshly-bought pack of cigarettes in her pockets and a lit one in her mouth. But she had only been smoking for a moment when she saw something.

Or rather, someone.

She walked over to get a closer look. The monster was a dinosaur. She was short and a cute sort of chubby, her scales yellow. Her brown eyes were behind glasses, and the lab coat over her hunched figure was barely showing her tail and her hands as she fiddled with them. She stood on a dry spot, looking rather... contemplative.

"Hey."

The dinosaur jumped and looked over. She calmed down after a moment. "Y-you scared me," she said. "Well, not many people come to the dump. Mind if I sit? It's... been a long day," Undyne said. "S-sure. Just p-please, p-put out the c-cigarette first. I'm a-allergic," the dinosaur said.

Undyne flicked her cigarette into the water, making a note to keep smoking a habit for only when she needed it. Then, she sat down, drawing her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, hunching over them.

The two sat in a tranquil silence, the only sound being the water flowing aorund them.

"Do you ever hate what you used to love?" Undyne eventually asked. "Wh-why do you a-ask?" the dinosaur inquired.

"My whole life, I've dreamed of being in the Royal Guard like my parents were. My mom even told me stories of her days in the Guard before she passed away. This has been the first time there's been a recruitment since I've been old enough to join. Of course, I was so excited. But from the second I got in there... everyone treated me like I was weak. Just because I was the only girl there! This morning, the captain gave this speech on 'respect in his Guard'... but what if he did it because he thought I was weak too?" Undyne asked. She sighed, running her fingertips across the water beside her. The ripples ran across her distraught reflection.

"I-I've been d-d-discriminated against too. Y'know, b-because I'm a g-girl," the dinosaur said.

Undyne looked at her. "What are we now, feminists?" she asked dryly.

"N-no. Just... u-unfairly treated," the dinosaur said. "But I s-succeeded."

That caught Undyne's attention. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"I-I wanted to be the next R-Royal Scientist. B-but there had n-never been a f-female one before. Even my own f-family tried to n-nudge me away from it b-because they thought I would f-fair. But I w-worked hard, h-harder than I ever h-have in my entire l-like. I've mastered the ability of s-staying up all n-night. But I d-did it, a-and I got the p-position," the dinosaur explained.

"And you proved yourself, despite what everyone siad. You fought for your pride," Undyne added.

The dinosaur rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I w-wouldn't really call it p-pride. But y-you have something to f-fight for... r-right?" she asked.

"My mother. My dignity. And perhaps the girl who encouraged me in the dump," Undyne said. The dinosaur blushed madly.

Still, Undyne stood up. "Thanks. But I've gotta go now," she said. So, the dinosaur watched her go off.

And there was a smile on her face.

*****And I'm sure we all know who Undyne was talking to. The allergy to cigarettes is a real thing, my brother is allergic, so don't call BS on that one. Also, if you can tell me what the chapter title is from, you're awesome. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! Okay, second attempt at uploading this because my upload a short time ago flopped. I was tired after getting back from a day of travelling, okay? Anyways, Undyne belongs to Toby Fox, everyone else belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: Listen Up, Punks!**

Undyne stormed in, but she was renewed this time. She was determined this time. And she was ready. Ignoring everyone else's taunts, she barged right on in.

"Where you off to, girlie?" a guard asked smugly.

But Undyne didn't care. She gave one response, not even looking over.

"I'm on a mission."

XxX

No one paid Undyne a bit of attention. At least, not when she walked in. They paid attention when she moved to the front of the room, however.

And they certainly paid attention when their SOULs were turned green and they found themselves unable to move.

A spear appeared in Undyne's hand. "Thank you for your cooperation," she said.

"What're you doing?!" But whoever yelled that out was ignored. After all, Captain Graystone had yet to show up.

"Just giving a little public service announcement. I ain't saying this twice, so listen up, punks!" Undyne snapped. Everyone snapped into a state of silence.

"Thank you. Anyways, this won't take long, because I'm not the kinda person who drags things out. But I just wanna say thiis: I've heard what you say about me. My ear fins work perfectly fine. And here's what _I _have to say, which is what you _all _need to hear," Undyne said.

With a flick of her wrist, spears had shot up from the ground and were poking into the chins of each recruit.

"So," she began, "I'm going to get my point across here and now. I'm a fair person. And what I know is that you've been testing every limit of that. There's no reason for you to tease me like a child because I'm a girl! To think I'm less than you, to think I'm weak, because I'm a girl!"

She sighed. "I'm not askign you to treat me like I'm in charge. That's Graystone's job. I just want to be an equal. But if you _do _try to test me, then I'll make you sorry. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded quickly, trying not to poke themselves with the spears beneath their chins. Undyne dismissed her magic and went back to her place in the back.

She was there for a matter of minutes before she felt a tap on her shoulder form behind. When she turned around to see who was standing there, she froze. Her remaining eye widened.

"Good morning," Captain Graystone said.

*****And that's where I'm leaving you. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello, everyone! Welcome to what is the last chapter. I never said that this would be long, okay? Anyways, Undyne belongs to Toby Fox, everyone else belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Six: For My Pride (Final)**

Undyne suddenly felt the room's temperature increase. "Morning," she said at last.

"I, ah, heard your little speech just now," Captain Graystone siad, his tone amused. "How much of it?" Undyne asked.

"I came in right when you shot some spears up. I'm impressed, I will admit," Captain Graystone commented. Undyne raised an eyebrow. "Impressed?" she echoed.

"Yes. But come with me," Captain Graystone said. "We need to have a conversation."

XxX

Footsteps were almost silent along the grass that surrounded the castle's exterior. At last, they were pretty insignificant to the point of silence. At last, words had to be spoken.

"You remind me a lot of your parents, you know," Captain Graystone said finally. Undyne felt a pang at her SOUL at the mention. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Jasper and Onike were close friends of mine. Perhaps the only reason I'm that captain is because Onika dropped out for the reason of her pregnancy. And Jasper always came to me, skittish as he could be, when he first had a crush on her," Captain Graystone elaborated.

Undyne smiled, but it was tinted with sorrow. "From what Mom always told me, Dad was great. She showed me a few pictures. But I've always wondered what it would be like to meet him," she said. She felt a hand resting on her shoulder.

"He told me time and time again how happy he was that he was going to be a father. When I asked him if he wanted a boy of a girl, he said that he was hoping for a girl. If he hadn't died in the war, I know that he would be thrilled to have you as a daughter," Captain Graystone said.

Undyne crammed her hands into her pockets. "Thrilled to have a hothead?" she mumbled. "About your display this morning?" Captain Graystone asked. Undyne sighed as the memory from just recently resurfaced. Still, she nodded.

"I do see a lot of Onika in you. You've got the smae spark she always had. But it appears in different ways, really," Captain Graystone said. He sat down and patted the spot next to him.

Undyne sat down, curious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Onika, before she died, was a very strong woman. However, regardless of what was thrown at her, she stayed to herself. But she thrived. However, you seem to use your flare because you want your respect where it's earned," Captain Graystone explained.

Undyne sighed. "So what you're saying is, I'm hotheaded?" she said.

"No. I'm saying that you have a lot of potential, and the right to respect. But you need to have patience too. This will take cooperation from everyone, but that's not new. The Guard has always been about that effort. So come on back in," Captain Graystone said, standing back up.

Undyne stood up as well. "Even after my fit, you're still willing to let me join?" she asked.

"Yes. Because I can see the potential, and I know that Jasper and Onika would be proud of what you're doing," Captain Graystone said.

Undyne grinned. As as she walked in, she made a vow to herself. A vow that for as long as she was in the Royal Guard, she would no longer just do it for a sense of pride. No.

She would be doing it for her parents as well.

**The End**

*****And there you have it, one story complete. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
